


Gotta Catch (Love) 'Em All

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward has a gift, He can talk to Pokémon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oswald is head over heels for Edward, Piplup is Oswald's Pikachu, Sinnoh Region, but in a later chapter, other than that it's pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Pokémon AUOswald has arrived to Sunyshore City to earn his eighth and final badge he needs to be able to compete in the Pokémon League. In the city, he runs into a man named Edward who has a gift of communicating with Pokémon and they really hit it off but Edward was the last person Oswald expected to see in the Sunyshore City gym, on the other side of the field.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from episodes 443 and 444 of the Pokémon anime where a gym leader develops a crush on Ash and I thought this would be perfect for Oswald and Ed.
> 
> I don't know how many people that are going to read this mini multi chapter fic knows about Pokémon so if you're one of the many individuals that are in expert on it please know I know my Diamond and Pearl game stuff but had to change things for the sake of the story. So if you're reading and go, "wtf that's not how it was in the games" I know! I needed to alter it. So with that in mind, please feel free to enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has reached the last city he needs to earn a badge from. His priorities alter when he meets a man in the forest and immediately click.

Oswald felt like he was walking forever.  
The lady he asked for directions back at the turn said Sunyshore was just fifteen minutes away down this direction. Oswald looked at his watch and saw he had been walking for more than an hour. He was starting to think he was given the wrong information.

Piplup groaned on his shoulder.

"What are you complaining about? You aren't doing any walking or have to deal with a limp."

Piplup stuck his tongue out at Oswald.

Oswald chuckled. "Times like this you must be glad you decided to have that everstone, huh? Or else you would be too big and heavy to carry. If you you wanted to be out of your Pokéball, you would have also had to walk."

Piplup said it's name in agreement.

It wasn't until five more minutes of walking that Oswald saw a city in the distance.

"That must be it, Piplup! Well...I hope it is."

He saw a sign up ahead and it read that Sunyshore was indeed the city he was looking at.

"Finally! That woman was way off. Fifteen minutes my ass. What fifteen minutes was she talking about?"

Piplup complained with him.

"Let's not waste anymore time. This is the last stop we have to make for gyms before we can enter the Pokémon League. Let's go." Oswald said as he waddled as fast as his aching leg can take him as Piplup held on tight to his shoulder.

Oswald was out of breath by the time he made it into the city.

"I really regret forgetting to put Staraptor back on our team. I really could have used its "Fly" move to come here like I did with the other cities."

Oswald had switched out Staraptor via PC with another Pokémon from his collection since his last challenge was against a gym leader with electric types. Staraptor would have been weak against them.

He totally forgot to put it back as he rushed to the final city because of how excited he was to almost completing his badges.

Piplup finally jumped off its shoulder and made its way to the Pokémon Center it saw a couple of feet away from them.

"Yeah, good idea" Oswald said.

They went inside where Oswald asked if they had a room available he can use for the night.

Nurse Joy gave him a warm smile.

"Of course we do!" She handed him a key to his room and told him he could pay for it when he leaves. Oswald gave her his thanks and went to the room that he was given with Piplup walking by his side.

Once he settled in, he went towards the direction of the forest he saw around Sunyshore City to get some training in before he went to face the gym leader of the city.

"I read that this gym leader used psychic Pokémon."

Piplup said it's name in acknowledgement.

"We haven't faced many psychic Pokémon on our journey but there's always a first for everything."

Piplup agreed.

As Oswald and Piplup were getting closer to a specific tree, Piplup stopped and tried to get Oswald to stop too.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Piplup frantically moved his flippers around as it tried its best to quietly say its name in fear.

"I don't get what you're saying," but found out what it was warning him about when a Beedril came out.

"Oh shit," Oswald said as he started to run away with Piplup but wasn't getting far quick enough because of his bad leg.

Oswald didn't notice a man coming in between him and the Beedril until he heard him say, "Hold on, Beedrill!"

The Beedrill surprisingly stopped.

"Please, calm down." The man told it.

Oswald stopped trying to get away and turned back to see the scene unfold in front him. A tall, lanky man, with glasses was talking to the Beedrill.

"You're so angry that I can't understand what you're saying. I want to help you, that's all! Now just relax and take a nice deep breath. Let's start from the beginning. Tell me what happened."

The Beedrill did what it was told and started saying it's name in explanation.

"They were to close to your nest? And you were just trying to chase them away? I see."

Oswald stared in amazement.

"Hold on. Am I crazy or are those two actually talking?"

Piplup said it's name with the same question.

The man finally turned to look at Oswald to address what the Beedrill just said to him.

"Okay. Everything is fine now. You got a little too close for comfort for this Beedrill."

"Close to what?" Oswald asked.

"Look over there." The man said.

Oswald looked at the tree he and Piplup were close to and at the bottom, in the bushes, he saw another Beedrill with two Weedles by it's side.

"You were too close to this big Beedrill's nest." The man explained.

"Oh. So that's what Piplup was warning me about."

"Yeah. You understand now."

Oswald looked up at the Beedrill. "We're sorry. We had no idea there was a nest out here." He felt foolish talking to it but it needed to be done.

Piplup said it's apologies as well.

The Beedrill said a few more things before flying off.

"Beedrill said just to be more careful from now on." The man translated.

Oswald chuckled. "Who knew Beedrills could give good advice."

The man approached Oswald.

"Beedrills are very smart."

He looked down at Piplup who was addressing him and crouched down to its level.

"Piplup! You're welcome."

Oswald assumed Piplup just told the man thank you.

Piplup continued talking.

"I see. That's why you're out here."

Piplup said it's name in agreement.

Oswald looked back and fourth the two with amazement.

"You really can understand what that Beedrill and my Piplup are saying?"

The man looked up at him.

"Why, yes I can. However I don't do it by talking to them like they do but sensing their feelings."

Oswald was still impressed.

"I think that's wonderful."

Realizing he never introduced himself nor did he thanks this man, Oswald proceeded to.

"Oh, I'm Oswald by the way. Thanks again for what you did. You're a real life saver."

Giving Piplup a nice scratch on its head before getting up, the man stood and smiled at Oswald introducing himself.

"Hello. I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you and it was no problem."

He offered his hand and Oswald took it, shaking it.

Oswald and Edward found themselves sitting by the water of the forest for the next hour as Piplup was sitting on Edward's lap, talking to him.

Oswald found it very amusing.

"So you really like Oswald, is that right?"

Piplup nodded.

"It better. I know I haven't been feeding it the past couple of months for nothing." Oswald said.

Edward chuckled at that.

Piplup continued talking.

"Piplup says you sometimes act rash when making decisions."

Oswald huffed. "I don't know what it's talking about."

"Of course it doesn't," Edward said with a smirk.

Oswald couldn't help but blush. What is this? He has never blushed around anyone before.

"You two make quite a good team."

"We sure do," Oswald said looking at Piplup then he looked at Edward. Really looked at him.

Other than the details he noticed earlier, he saw Edward had messy curls that was falling into his eyes, haircut long overdue but Oswald kinda liked that look. He was wearing a green sweater with what seems to be a white patterned shirt underneath. The collar of it was sticking out of his sweater on top. He wore a boyish grin and had so much light was in his brown eyes happy that Oswald found himself wanting to be a part of his happiness.

Woah. Oswald thought. Where was his mind going?

Oswald found himself scooting away just a bit so the feeling of attraction could disappear but it wasn't do any good.

Oswald looked out into the water and recalled all the boys he found cute back in school but never really did anything about it. He knew they were all out of his league, including the man right next to him. The only difference between him and the other boys was Edward was actually talking to him and giving him the time of day unlike the others who were disgusted by the sight of him.

Oswald didn't want to think about those people again. His trip down memory lane was interrupted by Edward's voice being directed at him.

"Did you know male emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet?"

Oswald just stared at him, not expecting this fact.

"Isn't that neat?"

"Yeah. I guess so." A mental image of Piplup as Empolean balancing eggs came to mind and he couldn't help but mentally chuckle.

"Do you like riddles?"

Oswald made eye contact with him again, not expecting this much conversation.

"I don't actually"

"Oh." Edward said with a little disappointment but quickly recovered from it.

"That's fine. They aren't for everyone."

Oswald hummed in agreement.

"So what brings you here? Piplup told me earlier that you two were training."

"We're going to face the gym leader."

Edward eyebrows raised at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah.

"That sounds like that's going to be a lot of fun."

"More like stressful." Oswald said. "This is the eighth gym leader. The last gym leader I'll have to face before heading to compete in the Pokémon League. I'm so close and I'm terrified of screwing up."

He couldn't believe he was letting his feelings out to a stranger but here he was.

Edward picked up Piplup from his lap and placed it on his right side, the opposite side of where Oswald was sitting.

He moved closer to Oswald and rested his hand on his cheek. Oswald jumped at the contact, not expecting it but found himself leaning towards the touch like he was used to it.

"Calm down. It's only a match. You can do it."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. And I know we just met but I believe in you, Oswald. Even if you don't believe in yourself."

Oswald felt his eyes welling up. Those were the same words his mother used to say to him. He also felt his heart beating against his chest hard and was surprised Edward couldn't hear it.

"Thank you." Oswald whispered.

Edward gave him a smile before removing his hand and looking out to the water.

After Oswald composed himself, he spoke again.

"Do you live in this city?"

"I do." Edward responded.

"Have you had the chance to face the gym leader or at least know them?"

Edward looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"You can say that."

Oswald didn't understand what that smile was for but chose to ignore it and continued on his questioning.

"What are they like?"

"They're tough." Edward responded. "Good looking too."

Oswald laughed. "Oh really?"

Edward shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Just an observation."

Piplup was watching the whole scene play out in front of it and saw the obvious flirting that has been happening for the past couple minutes. It's trainer was totally head over heels for this guy.

"Well," Oswald said as he got up. "The gym leader isn't gonna battle themselves. I'm going to challenge them!"

Oswald's stomach growled and he flushed in embarrassment.

"Right after lunch, of course."

Edward got up too.

"That sounds like a plan."

Piplup stood up and ran next to Oswald, excitedly suggesting something to him.

"What?" Oswald looked at Edward for help.

Edward gave a small smile.

"Piplup is asking if I could come along and have lunch with you two. If that's okay with you."

Oswald eyes widen and looked down Piplup who was smirking at him. This little matchmaker.

He looked back at Edward and stuttered out, "o-of course that's fine. I enjoy the company and I-I really don't know much about the places to eat around here since it's my first time visiting."

"It's a good thing you have me then. I know the perfect spot to take you." Edward said as he started walking out of the forest. "Come on."

Oswald followed behind with Piplup looking proud of itself.

Oswald playfully kicked Piplup's behind.

"You're so gonna pay for this," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward spend some time together in Sunyshore City before Oswald has to face the Gym Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a quick shoutout to Julia. Their fanart of Oswald with Piplup is what inspired me to even start this story. https://twitter.com/oswaidcobblpot/status/894633347376451584

Oswald found himself in front of a Chinese restaurant. His stomach growled in approval. He forgot the last time he had some.

"I hope you like Chinese food." Edward said shyly, suddenly afraid the choice of food wasn't something in Oswald's liking.

Oswald turned to Edward with a bright smile.

"Like? Are you kidding? I love Chinese food! I was actually starting to miss it."

Piplup chimed in, saying it loves it too.

Edward relaxed. 

"That's good to hear. I may be biased when saying this but this Chinese restaurant is the best Chinese restaurant in the whole Sinnoh Region. You're in for a real treat."

They entered and were seated at a table for two, with Piplup in a high chair and looking annoyed.

Edward and Oswald laughed at the sight.

"You're lucky they're even letting you be out. I don't see any other Pokémon around." Oswald said to Piplup as he looked around the restaurant and only saw humans talking and eating amongst themselves.

"That's because this restaurant is for the people to enjoy. Unfortunately Pokémon aren't allowed." Edward said.

Oswald whipped back. "Oh! I don't want to cause any trouble..."

Edward stopped him.

"Don't worry the owner of this restaurant knows me so the waiter that seated us is letting Piplup being out slide."

Piplup felt special despite feeling humiliated a few seconds ago.

"As long as it's okay with them," Oswald said. 

"Totally." Edward responded.

Oswald nodded and then asked to start a conversation, "How do you and the owner know each other?"

Edward pushed up his glasses that was sliding down his nose, as he looked at the menu. 

"We're.....friends." Edward said, a little hesitant.

"Ah." Oswald said, not wanting to question why he hesitated at saying "friends."

"Yeah." Edward said, his confidence coming back. "I've been living in this town for many years. Eventually you get to know everyone and they start becoming friendly with you."

"Friendly enough to let some rules slip?"

"Yup." Edward said popping his P. "I happen to be the owner's favorite out of everyone in this town so."

Oswald chuckled. 

"I believe that."

Just before Oswald could say anything else, a waiter approached their table.

"Hi! Welcome to Sunyshore's finest! I'll be your server for today. Can I start you fellas off with any drinks?"

Edward looked at Oswald, letting him order first.

"A Diet Pepsi would be okay." He said.

The waitress wrote it down in her notepad. "Okay. And you, Mr. Gym-" she started to ask.

"Water will be fine." Edward said quickly interrupting her.

"Oh okay." She said a little confused at his interruption. She looked over at Piplup. "Will an apple juice box be alright for it?" 

Piplup said it's name and the waitress looked at Edward again like she knew he could translate Pokémon. Oswald didn't think too much of it. Edward did have an amazing gift, everyone in the town probably knew that.

"It would be happy to drink it." Edward said.

"That's great! I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress left them to themselves again. 

Thinking the waitress meant Jim instead of Gym, Oswald looked at Edward and asked, "Jim?"

"Uh..." Edward said, caught off guard with that question but quickly shook it off. "She was gonna say an embarrassing nickname I was given."

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah..." Edward said. He hated lying especially to someone he had found interest in. All in due time.

"Maybe I can hear it once while I'm here?" Oswald asked teasing.

Edward chuckled. 

"Maybe. If I like you enough."

"Oh? How liked am I right now?"

Edward looked right into Oswald's eyes and said, "Very."

Oswald felt his cheeks flush and looked down at the menu in front of him. Why did this man he just met have this much effect on him?

"Do you know..." Oswald cleared his throat. "Do you know what you're going to order?"

"I do." Edward said as he saw the waitress approaching again. 

Piplup was quietly sipping it's apple juice as it watched it's trainer turn pink because of the man sitting in front of him. It rather enjoyed this.

***  
"What cookie makes you rich?" Edward asked, as he and Oswald left the restaurant. 

"What?" Oswald said, not expecting the riddle.

Edward pulled out something from this pocket that the waitress left for them on the table.

"A fortune cookie."

Oswald laughed. "That was terrible." He took the cookie that Edward was offering.

"I know but I gotta start off bad for someone that doesn't like riddles." Edward said as he poked Oswald's side.

"Hey!" Oswald giggled.

"Are you ticklish?" Edward asked, a devilish grin forming on his face.

"What? No!" Oswald said but as soon as those words came out, he felt Edward's fingers tickling him on his stomach and he let out a laugh. 

"Edward-stop it-I can't-" Oswald said in between laughter and trying to get away from Edward.

Edward stopped when he saw Oswald's eyes tearing up from laughter. 

He chuckled at the sight.

Oswald wiped his eyes.

"That was so unnecessary." He said, trying to look annoyed but couldn't help but give Edward a small smile.

"I thought it was very necessary." Edward said.

Piplup watched from its spot on the ground, amused. 

After Oswald took a minute to compose himself, he spoke. 

"Thank you for lunch by the way. You didn't have to pay you know."

"I wanted to." Edward said. "Consider it my treat."

"Okay, but next time I'm buying!" Oswald said.

"So there will be a next time?" Edward asked, trying to keep his hopeful expression neutral.

"I..." Oswald swallowed. "If you want?"

"I would love there to be a next time." Edward said.

"Then there will be one." Oswald said.

Edward and Oswald stayed staring at each other with soft smiles on their faces, entering their own little world that only consisted the two of them.

Piplup looked back and fourth from between it's trainer and Edward. They were making major heart eyes at each other and Piplup had to roll its eyes at their sappiness. 

Piplup fake coughed to get Oswald off of Cloud 9. It worked as he jumped and blushed realizing what he and Edward has been doing the past minute.

"I should get going to the gym leader. Thank you for the lunch again." Oswald said.

"You should wait to challenge the gym leader until tomorrow." Edward said.

"What?"

"You can't face the gym leader so tense!" Edward said. "You mentioned them and I saw nerves immediately showing on your face."

"I can't help it." Oswald mumbled.

"Trust me when I say relaxing today and battling them tomorrow will do you good. I've seen my fair share of trainers in this town going into battles worried and it never ends well for them."

"But-" Oswald started before Edward interrupted.

"The Pokémon League is still three months away. What harm can waiting for one day do? You have time."

Oswald sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

Oswald laughed. "Cocky much?"

"I get that a lot." Edward said smiling. "Do you want to check out the rest of the town?"

"That sounds great." Oswald said as he felt Edward grab a hold of his wrist.

"Let's go." Edward said as he led the way, dragging Oswald with him.

Piplup followed close behind them, laughing at their antiques

***  
Sunyshore had many stands set up in the streets. 

Oswald didn't notice them the first time going to through the city to get to the restaurant since he was occupied by staring at Edward's beautiful face as he rambled on about different facts about the place.

Oswald mentally sighed at his use of the word beautiful for the man walking beside him. He was falling so hard too fast.

Besides the stands, Oswald had also started noticing the people walking by. They all seemed to be starting at....him?

Not just at him but at Edward too.

At the both of them.

He might have been distracted before but he swore that no one was giving him this much attention the first time he made his way through the city. He would have felt their eyes on him.

That's strange. Oswald thought, suddenly feeling insecure. 

A stand that was selling flowers caught Oswald's attention and brought him out of his thoughts. 

He rushed over to it with Piplup close behind. 

"Wow, these are beautiful."

"Thank you. I grew them myself." The seller said with a gentle smile.

"Do you happen to have lilies?" Oswald asked.

"I sure do." The seller answered as he reached behind his stand and pulled out a pot of white lilies.

As the seller was doing that, Oswald looked back at Edward to tell him something but saw he was a few feet away. 

Edward seemed to be writing something down for a little girl. He handed the paper back to her as she skipped off happily. Oswald didn't know what to make of it.

The sound of the pot being placed down is what made Oswald turn back.

The lilies were gorgeous. 

"These used to be my mother's favorite," Oswald said as he observed and touched the lilies.

"Your mother had good taste." Edward said as he came next to Oswald. 

Piplup said it's name in agreement from the ground.

"We have more where this came from in my flower shop. You can drop by whenever you like." The seller said. 

"Thank you. Oswald said. "Sorry for making you take them out for nothing. I just wanted to see them. It's been a long time since I've seen lilies"

"It wasn't for nothing!" The seller assured as he put the lilies away. "It made you happy and that's what matters."

Oswald gave the seller a small smile in gratitude as he was about to walk away.  
Edward's voice stopped him.

"Did you know the pink rose symbolizes joy?"

"No, I did not." Oswald said. 

Edward picked out one of the pink roses that was in a vase on the stand and handed it to Oswald.

"For you. Being with you today has brought me nothing but joy."

Oswald blushed as he took the rose and it held it close to his face to try and hide behind the single rose.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you. Today has been a joy for me too."

Edward grinned as he paid the seller for the rose.

Oswald felt eyes on him again and looked around and saw some people were excitingly chattering towards his direction.

Edward noticed this time and pulled Oswald gently towards him to whisper in his ear, "let's get out of here."

Oswald nodded, a blush still on his face, as he followed Edward out of the city.

Piplup didn't know why everyone was looking at it's trainer and gossiping but it was ready to bubblebeam them all if they hurt his trainer's feelings.

With a huff, it followed Edward and Oswald.

***  
Edward led Oswald back to the spot they spent an hour talking in the morning.

In front of the lake in the forest.

They were seated again in the same spot while Piplup happily swam in the lake. Oswald had placed the pink rose on the grass by his side as he was sitting with his legs stretched out and hands on the ground. Edward mimicked his position.

Oswald smiled at the sight of Piplup. "It hasn't gotten a chance to swim freely like that for months. I'm glad it's able to enjoy itself right now."

"It sure does sound happy." Edward said.

"I'm going to keep in mind to let this happen more for it. It needs a break sometimes too."

"Agreed."

They stayed silent for awhile, just watching Piplup play around with a group of Magikarps it found.

Oswald still had the people looking at him on his mind and wanted to voice it but was afraid of how Edward would take it. He didn't need to say anything because Edward sensed something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I...." Oswald looked down and started twirling his thumbs.

"Oswald?" Edward tried again.

Oswald sighed.

"Sorry. It's just...have you noticed almost everyone staring at me back there?"

Edward gave him a small nod. "I did when we were at the flower stand."

"Well, they were looking at me beforehand too."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. It made me feel uneasy." Oswald said. 

"You shouldn't feel that. I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. They probably just noticed they never saw you around before since almost everyone knows everyone in this city."

"They probably thought I looked terrible."

"What?!" Edward exclaimed. "I have to object on that one. You are very handsome."

Oswald blushed. "You don't have to compliment me if you don't mean it."

Edward placed his hand on Oswald's.

"I do mean it." He gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and standing up.

"Let's go for a swim." Edward said as he gestured towards the water.

Oswald missing Edward's touch on his hand, shook his head.

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure? The water looks cool." 

"I'm sure." Oswald said.

Edward shrugged as he proceeded in taking off his shirt.

Oswald's heart stopped. He should have known that was going to happen when Edward said he was going to swim but even knowing wouldn't have prepared him for the sight.

Edward wasn't muscular but he was toned. 

Edward then started to take off his pants to be in just his boxers and Oswald had to turn away before he does anything rash. 

Edward noticed this and smirked.

Oswald turned his head back towards the lake at the sound of a splash. Edward had gotten in.

He saw Edward neatly folded his clothes and placed his glasses and phone on top of it.

Piplup started swimming towards Edward and splashed him. Edward splashed back laughing.

"Oswald! You're missing out!" 

Piplup shouted it's name in agreement.

"It's okay guys. I'm good!" Oswald said.

"Suit yourself." Edward said as he challenged Piplup to a race.

Oswald felt his cheeks burning when he saw how good Edward looked with wet hair and how he got even more gorgeous without glasses.

Oswald proceeded in taking out his phone to play a game to distract himself from the thoughts he was having at the sight of Edward.

He missed Edward whispering something to Piplup. He missed Piplup chuckling evilly. He missed Edward going under.

Oswald was brought back to reality when he heard Piplup frantically saying it's name to call out to Oswald.

"Piplup, what's wrong?" Oswald asked as he put his phone down and stood up to walk to the edge of the lake.

Piplup continued frantically saying it's name.

"Where's Edward?"

Piplup started pointed down with its beak.

Edward has been underwater for quite awhile.

"Ed?" Oswald said, a little panicked.

Nothing.

Oswald got down on his knees and closer to the water.

"Ed?!" 

Before he could even think about jumping in, a pair of hands shot out of the water, grabbed Oswald by the shirt and pulled him in.

Oswald surfaced coughing water he swallowed.

He heard laughter.

Once he had the coughing under control, he saw Ed and Piplup high fiving. 

"You-" Oswald started to say.

"I did get you in the water after all." Edward interrupted him.

Oswald splashed Edward.

"Hey!"

"Don't do that! I thought you were drowning!" Oswald yelled. He then looked at Piplup. "And you were part of this?!"

Piplup was still laughing.

"Aw, you were worried about me?" Edward asked.

Oswald shoved Edward back as he saw him get closer to him and crossed his arms.

"Don't be like that, Ozzie."

Oswald raised his eyebrow at the nickname.

"Ozzie?"

Edward looked at with puppy dog eyes and Oswald felt the worry and anger wash away from him completely.

Oswald gave Edward another splash.

"Of course I was worried about, you idiot."

"No need for names." Edward teased as he wiped the water off of his face.

"Get use to it." Oswald said as he splashed Edward once more and made his way to swim away.

"Oh, it's on..." Edward said as he swam after Oswald.

The day was ending great.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I got the other chapters already written out and I'll post them if I see people actually liking the story!


End file.
